bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Julia Nolan
Julia Nolan was a houseguest on Big Brother 17. Julia was a part of the season's Twin Twist, along with her sister Liz. Liz and Julia compete/vote as a pair and switch every few days, with 15 minutes to update each other on what is going on within the house. The twins made it through the first 5 evictions, so they got to compete as two separate HouseGuests. She was aligned with Liz and Austin Matelson and was apart of the Sixth Sense alliance. During Week 11 both Austin and Liz were nominated by Steve Moses for eviction. During the veto competition, Julia chose to challenge Austin instead of Johnny Mac due to Vanessa convinced her that it was the only way she would not go up next to her sister. However, this backfired as Austin was able to remove himself from the block by winning the veto competition, leaving Julia as the replacement nominee. The twins decided that Liz had a better shot of winning the game than Julia, so she asked the others to evict her despite not being the target. The others honored her wish, and Julia was evicted by a 3-0 vote. She placed 6th and became the 6th jury member. On finale night, she ended up voting for Liz to win. Biography Birthday: December 23, 1991 Tall, blonde, gorgeous.... And there's two of them! Julia and her twin sister, Liz, make quite the statement when they enter a room together. The twins do everything together, down to their matching breast augmentations, which were done on the same day. Julia is known as the feisty, more "tom boy" of the two. She's super athletic and loves surfing, rock climbing, soccer and crossfit. A bit of a man eater, Julia says, "Liz dates for love and I date for fun." Having overcome Leukemia when she was 6, Julia is definitely a fighter and will bring that mentality into the BB house and knows she has the will to get to the end, with or without her sister. ''Big Brother 17'' Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Trivia * Liz and Julia are the second set of twins to compete on Big Brother together. The first were Adria and Natalie Montgomery from Big Brother 5. *Julia and Liz are the fourth pair of relatives to compete on Big Brother. Michael Ellis and Nakomis Dedmon along with Adria Klein and Natalie Carroll are the first with Dick and Daniele Donato being the second, then Rachel Reilly and Elissa Slater being the third. **They would later be followed by Cody and Paulie Calafiore, and Tiffany and Vanessa Rousso. * To houseguests who suspected the Twin Twist before she officially entered the house, Julia was known as the skinnier, less social twin. * Through her sister Liz, Julia is the third person to be in the position of Head of Household without playing in an actual HOH competition, following Jerry MacDonald and Jessie Godderz. Julia has never officially been HOH. * Julia currently holds the record for the latest entry date for any HouseGuest: entering the game officially on Day 43. * When Julia officially entered the house as an individual Houseguest, her picture replaced Jace's picture on the Memory Wall. *Julia, along with Meg Maley, are the the only females that made the jury phase that did not win an HOH competition. Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 17 (US) Contestants Category:Season 17 (US) Jury Members Category:6th Place